As communications protocols advance, many users desire advanced functionality with regard to the information provided by a communications network. More specifically, users often desire information related to the location of other users to determine whether a certain geographical location is of a desired occupancy, whether a user knows anyone at a predetermined location, and/or other information related to users of a communications network.